


[授权翻译]A (More) Modern Olympia

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik是个盗贼，今夜他闯入了一间本应无人的房间。他潜入屋里，溜进一间卧室，却只发现了在床上全身赤裸的Charles。Charles被噪声吵醒，然后发现了一个凝视着他的盗贼……</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]A (More) Modern Olympia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A (More) Modern Olympia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973903) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



> 标题取自塞尚的画作。

**A (More) Modern Olympia**

 

作者:[Black_Betty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty)

 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组 （Shame_i_translate）

 

 

Erik以自己是最棒的盗贼为荣。

 

 

他行窃多年，无论是在肮脏的街角行事，抑或是扒口袋，又或者爬上摩天大楼，神不知鬼不觉地从窗户里溜进溜出，然后隐匿于静谧的夜里。在这一行里，他认为自己是一个精英。

 

 

来去无踪。

 

 

他从来都没有被抓到过，也未曾在黑夜里踌躇过，或是空手而归。他的名字在地下王国最隐秘的地方被尊敬地说出，他是罪犯之王。警察只知道他的代号“阴影”，他们的文档里没有他的影像，也没有指纹，只有一些私下里的猜测，以及那些消失的珠宝，和一个证明他曾到过的空空的保险箱。

 

 

Erik是精英中的精英。

 

 

但这并不足以解释为什么现在他躺在应该被他抢劫的那个人家里的豪华地毯上，还有为什么头上肿了个包，眼冒金星。

 

 

开始时一切都很顺利。他绕过了保安，以及那所谓的“高科技”警报系统也没有让他费多少功夫。顶层套房的构造和设计蓝图里绘制的一模一样，他把塞尚的大作从框里拿出来，放到塑料的防护画筒，这一系列动作就如没有凝固的黄油一般流畅。

 

 

这是一次完美无瑕的行动。至少在他试着穿过卧室离开前是这样。

 

 

这个卧室应该是空的，整个公寓都应该都是空的。可当他静悄悄经过杂乱的特大号的床，挪到窗户准备离开时，丝绸床单里的东西抓住了他的眼球。厚重的锦缎窗帘里倾泻进来的月光照亮了那一抹白色。

 

 

当他瞥过去时，他希望那只是床单或是枕头，毕竟在黑暗的房间里浅色布料特别显眼。但他看到的是一个男人趴在床上，熟睡着，全裸。

 

 

这个男人有着奶白的皮肤和黑发，他露出肚子，像个孩子一般将手臂压在枕头之下。Erik的眼睛一直盯着他光滑的背部，以及他肌肉和手臂的曲线，这一切正如浮雕般精美。他的臀部也有完美的弧度，丰满且看上去就是在展现自己。Erik想要将他拆之入腹，想要抚摸他身体的每一寸，想要啃咬他迷人的后背，舔舐他脊背的凹槽。

 

 

男人在睡梦中发出一声叹息，Erik几乎不能动弹了：男人的脸贴着枕头，像猫一样弓起身子，一只手仍然在枕头之下，另一只手放在腰上，呈现出完美的曲线。他的脸正如他的身体一样可爱，虽然有阴影投下，但能看见他宽阔的胸膛，小小的乳头在夜晚微凉的空气中挺立着。虽然不情愿，但Erik完全迷住了，他的眼睛移向他的阴茎，它靠在一边壮实的大腿上，然后他往下，看向那在床单上不安移动着的优雅的脚。

 

 

当Erik重新看向他的脸时，他的眼睛已经睁开了，直勾勾地盯着大步走向窗户但停在中途的Erik，两亿五千万美元的画作斜挂在他背上。

 

 

“噢，”这个男人柔声说着，他的声音在静寂的房间里实在太令人震惊了。Erik感觉火花像是爆炸一般穿过他的身体。他感到大为震惊，身体非常唐突地靠向侧面，再往右急转弯，然后就撞上了窗户右边高高的大理石柱子。

 

 

他马上失去了意识。

 

 

当他醒来时，那个男人蹲在旁边的地板上，一条小小的黑色四角短裤遮挡了他的重要部位。Erik不知道自己应该是失望还是宽慰。一盏台灯在房间另一边被点亮，他面容温和，眼睛即使在房间微弱的灯光下还是蓝得不可思议。虽然这个男人自己并不知道，但他抿唇的方式实在是令人分心。

 

 

随着猛然的移动，那男人忽的把一个又冷又硬的东西放在他头上。

 

 

“啊!”Erik非常愤怒地大叫，那男人翻了个白眼，仍然把冰袋紧紧压在Erik的头上。

 

 

“抱歉我没有温柔照料试图抢劫我的男人。”

 

 

他的英国口音描绘着他的唇形，嗓音因为早晨时光而略显沙哑。

 

 

“你不是Warren Worthington，”Erik说，颇有些困惑和畏缩。他不知道那个数次逃脱的妙手神偷和圆滑的骗子“暗影”去哪了。现在这是一个漂亮男人跪在身旁玩当护士的游戏，而自己躺在公寓的地毯上，头上有个大包，他感觉现在的自己真是渺小幼稚。

 

 

这男人微笑着，却显得十分吝啬。

 

 

“不，我非常确信我不是。”

 

 

Erik慢慢地站起来，从男人那接过冰袋敷在头上，吞咽下一阵房间旋转似的反胃。

 

 

“你是来和他上床的吗？“

 

 

他到底在说什么？他需要离开这里。这个男人看到了他的脸，很可能记住了他的个人特征。天知道Erik昏过去有多久了。也许他已经叫了警察。天杀的这家伙笑起来时真是好看。

 

 

这个男人大笑，并没有意识到Erik内心的混乱。

 

 

“这与你何干？难道你到这除了偷画还来窥探他感情生活的秘密？”

 

 

Erik咕哝着并试图站起来，但踩到地时摇摇晃晃，膝盖就好像不是自己的，整个房间也似乎在剧烈倾斜。在他摔倒之前，那个男人抓住了他的手臂，稳住他的腰，小心地扶他到床上。

 

 

“慢慢来伙计，”他低声说，当他扶Erik时，他一只手放在Erik的肩上，另一只手托住他的臀，他咧开嘴笑，说，

 

 

“这黑色的紧身衣触感不错。”

 

 

Erik皱眉，试着理解这句话，那男人却笑了起来。

 

 

"作为一个盗贼，你还真是招人喜欢。我是Charles,"

 

 

“Erik,”Erik在大脑能反映之前便已经回答了他，这是他的真名，这是他的 **真名** 。现在他不得不杀了Charles,尽管Charles是如此的漂亮，尽管Charles向他微笑并待他如绅士，Erik杀不了甜美可爱的东西，他只想睡觉，想要Charles抚摸他的头发。

 

 

Charles的声音听起来像是破了的扬声器和声音渐弱的琴键，仿佛从远方传来，他说着睡觉、Worthington和什么有可能是脑震荡之类的话，但Erik感到如此舒适和昏昏欲睡，还有Charles实在太好闻了。房间的边缘泛着灰色，Erik允许自己的眼皮合上，靠近Charles的身体，陷入了睡眠。

 

 

当他醒来时，阳光从窗帘里倾泻进来，洒满了Warren Worthingdon的卧室，这让Erik的大脑有些运作迟缓。他花了一些时间来定位自己，在极度恐慌中坐起来，肾上腺素飙升。

 

 

他仍然在Worthington的公寓里。

 

 

**他仍然在Worthington的公寓里。**

 

 

他头打着转，视线里还浮动着小黑点，但他驱使自己从那精细编织的床单上下来，虽然腿不住打着颤。他的靴子不见了，以及他的那一袋工具—最重要的，还有那幅画。

 

 

“在找这个？”

 

 

Erik随着声音转身，当他看到Charles时，前夜的景象一下子清晰地向他涌来：Charles全裸地躺在刚才他爬下来的同一张床上，就像是一幅描绘丘比特或是加尼米德的甜美又肉欲的画，Charles把冰袋敷在他头上，Charles说着他的名字。

 

 

_Charles_ _说着他的名字_ _。_

 

 

他敏捷地伸手找自己的匕首，但它不像往常般待在他的臀部后面。他腿肚子那另一把刀熟悉的重量也消失了。

 

 

“又或许你在找这些，”Charles继续说。他微笑着，一只手挥动Erik的刀，在晨光下闪闪发光，而另一只手上他拿着塞尚的画作。

 

 

Erik尴尬地交叠双手放在胸前，包在厚厚的黑色紧身衣里他感觉自己十分暴露和赤裸裸，没有装备，完全手忙脚乱，他的头也在痛，他的肚子同时抗议着任何移动。

 

 

Charles拿着他的战利品懒洋洋地倚在卧室门边。他仍然穿着小小的黑色短裤，还有一件又大又重的针织衫，衣领那有些破损，从一个肩头滑下，袖子一直推到手肘以上。他看上去性感极了，头发蓬乱着，Erik从来没有如此纠结过，他不知道自己是应该给他一拳然后逃走，还是把他压在地上，亲得他没有任何意识。

 

 

也许是时候金盆洗手了，他非常忧伤地想。就是这样。世上最伟大的盗贼就这么被打败了，因为一次意外的窥视，因为一个漂亮的屁股，因为一双令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛。

 

 

但事情还可以往更糟的方向发展。

 

 

“你想要我怎样？”他问道，试图表现出一些权威和恐吓，但他的声音因为睡眠而有些沙哑干瘪。他清了清嗓，舔了舔唇，准备再说一遍，当Charles的眼睛注视着他的舌头和湿湿的嘴唇时他颇为震惊。

 

 

噢。

 

 

_噢。_

 

 

Charles直起小小的身子，虽然没有多高，然后握紧了Erik的匕首。

 

 

“首先我想要你把Warren的画放回原位，他非常好心地收留我待了一个礼拜，我做客时公寓被偷可不好。” 他的声音充满了学者做派的威严，但Erik拒绝这样像是任性的学生被要胁的举动。

 

 

“如果我不呢？”

 

 

Charles看起来非常不开心地闭紧了双唇。

 

 

“那我不得不将我在你睡着的时候拍的照片交给警察了。”

 

 

Erik感觉自己整个身体都变得僵硬和紧绷。他下意识的反应是非常混乱的打—跑—杀，秀出肌肉，红色的怒火上升，不惜任何代价保持匿名。他迫使自己伸开手，放松牙齿紧咬的下颚。他移动着，带着威胁得靠近看上去惶恐的Charles。好极。他的确应该感到紧张。Erik是一个危险的男人，即使头上有个大包，即使在这不可饶恕的白日下穿着夜行衣。

 

 

他伸出一只手，Charles试探性地给他画筒像是期待他说些什么。但Erik从Charles身边挤过，忽视Charles紧致的身体在这飞逝的时光和狭窄的门廊里对他的影响，走向了书房。

 

 

当他小心把画重新装到重重的金画框时，Charles坐在桌上看着他,在腿上轻敲着Erik的匕首的平面。

 

 

“这真是幅愚蠢的画。”他说，当Erik瞥向他时，他眼睛注视着Erik那双防止手指油脂和画接触的皮革手套。

 

 

“什么？”他问道，声音在封闭的房间里显得过分安静和亲密。

 

 

“两个玩牌的男人竟然引起那么多的风波。”

 

 

Erik鼻子哼了一声。

 

 

“你对艺术不是很了解。”

 

 

“是，”Charles很随意地赞同了，“是的我不了解。”

 

 

在Erik调整画的高度，小心地把它重新安置于墙上后，他转头去看密切注视他的Charles。他等着Charles说些什么，然而他并没有，于是他干巴巴地问，

 

 

“你还有什么需要的吗？一个洗碗的人？一个扫地的人？”

 

 

“和我去今晚的艺术展，”Charles脱口而出，脸颊突然绽放红晕，即使他高傲地扬着头，保持矜持。

 

 

Charles眼睛的璀璨和脸红时的可爱使Erik有些分心，他问，

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

Charles把手放在他的臀部上。很明显他试着表现出权威，可当他手蹭着毛衣时声音听起来异常的柔软和年轻，另一只手仍然局促地握着Erik的武器。

 

 

“今晚在一个画廊里有筹款晚会，Warren让我代替他因为他恰巧在迪拜，而我对艺术一无所知，你知道的…”他语气中多了一丝正经，Erik惊异地看着红色蔓延至他的颈部，以及撩人的锁骨。

 

 

“什么？”他在眼花缭乱中再一次问。都怪那头上的伤口。Charles有些发毛了，

 

 

“Erik今晚你会和我一起去吗？如果你去我就把拍的照片都给你。我保证。”

 

 

提到照片使Erik跌回现实中。是的。Charles随时都可以轻易地把他交给警察。事实上，他早就可以这么做了，在Erik昏过去时就可以直接把他送进监狱，然后继续像一个小孩一般躺在Erik正打算抢劫的男人的床上。

 

 

他内心因为多年难以置信的生活和困苦的时光而变得冷硬的那一部分正在朝他咆哮，叫他现在就杀了Charles，销毁所有证据，然后把这场完全意义上的灾难抛在脑后。

 

但相反他听到自己说，

 

 

“好。”

 

***

在之后的晚上，他发现自己穿着最好的西装站在与众不同的Guggenheim博物馆前。他相信Charles所说的“一个画廊”就是这世上杰出的的艺术和文化中心。

 

 

见鬼的他根本不知道自己在这干什么。

 

 

他身体的一部分在抗议，“那些图画！这是敲诈！”但内心深处他知道毁掉那些画或是从Charles那偷回画会是一件非常轻松的不费力的事。他仍然是世上最伟大的盗贼，尽管昨夜有些小小的挫折。

 

 

他绕过前门皱着眉的大块头警卫，然后挤进闪闪发亮的人群，心不在焉的地估算钻石的质量，那些表的真实性，在黑市上这幅画或是那座雕像能有多少价钱。那种罪恶的刺激感消失了，不管是计划干活时还是抽身事外时。他不再感觉自己是这些无知的名流中一匹披着羊皮的狼。相反他只是感觉到…累。

 

 

在人流涌动中他发现了Charles。他穿着完美合身的西装三件套，使得他看上去十分得体、光彩夺目。但Erik能想到的只有那昂贵皮毛和丝绸之下的完美线条，一个睡着的全裸男人的曲线，这看起来就像是最棒的色情片。

 

 

Charles手插在口袋里，正在和一个年长的男人讲话。即使在房间的另一头，Erik也能看出Charles脸上表现出来的兴致十分勉强。当他顺利地穿过人群走得更近时，他能看见Charles的脸紧绷着,在那老男人问他母亲近来可好时笑得敷衍。

 

 

Erik从经过的服务生那拿过两杯酒，悄悄靠近Charles,并拿了一杯酒给他。

 

 

“抱歉我迟到了，”他说，Charles的微笑从勉强变得真诚又可爱，他试图忽略这带给他的刺激。

 

“你好，”Charles回答，从他那接过一杯酒。他听起来有些喘不上气，有点惊讶，但十分开心，“我想…我想也许你不会来了。”

 

 

Erik进一步靠向他，沉溺在身高带给他的优势中，迫使Charles仰头看向他的眼睛。在看向他之前Charles的视线慢慢扫过他的胸膛和肩膀，还以一种能使他疯狂的方式咬着下唇。Erik傻笑，也一直盯着Charles。

 

 

“我想我没有选择，”他调笑道，有阴影在Charles的脸上投下，和Charles讲话的那个老男人清了清嗓。Erik都忘记他还在这了，Charles有本事带走他的所有注意力。他插入他们的谈话，非难地朝他俩皱眉。

 

 

“Charles,你会把我介绍给你的…朋友吗？”Charles有些吃惊，在意识到和Erik站得有多近时红了脸，尴尬地往后退了一步。

 

 

“噢是的，我抱歉。Greyson先生，这是Erik。”Greyson打量着Erik,脸上的褶皱显示出他的不悦。

 

 

“嗯。你也是艺术爱好者吗，Erik？”Erik向他露出鲨鱼笑，并故意地向Charles迈进一步。他的手缓缓摩挲着Charles的腰际，让他更加靠近自己。

 

 

“你可以这么说。”

 

 

不久之后Greyson就离开了，Charles为此笑着感谢Erik。不久之后一群听到Erik部分关于展出评论的名媛们围了上来，然后开始用问题为难他。

 

 

在Erik刚解释完康定斯基因为纳粹而不得不离开教师职位时，一个似乎有些面熟的大波女挤到了人群前面。

 

 

她看上去显然很想和Erik混熟络，向他靠近，故意把胸贴在他手臂上。

 

 

“噢Charles,”她说，“你的朋友真是太博学了。”Charles洋洋得意地笑，非常享受Erik此刻的不适，回答道，

 

 

“是的，知道这些是Erik的本职。”

 

 

这位女士用一只精心修饰的手抚摸着Erik的臂膀,兴高采烈地说。

 

 

“噢是吗？你是艺术品的贸易商？”

 

 

Erik低声含糊说，“差不多是这样，”这些女士便兴奋地叽叽喳喳。那个爪子还放在他手臂上的大波女惊讶道。

 

 

“噢太棒了！噢Erik，哪天你一定要到我家来鉴定我新入手的波洛克的画作！旧的那一幅被偷实在太可惜了—你能相信它被偷了吗？”

 

 

当这个女人深切悲叹着她得把这幅一百万美元的画作替换掉时，Erik突然明白了为什么她这么眼熟。

 

 

上年他以大价钱卖了这幅波洛克的画作。他记得在计划干活时他把那个女人的照片挂在墙上。他曾往那照片掷飞镖。

 

 

Charles看上去也同时得出了相同的结论，然后紧抿住唇。在Charles抓住Erik另一只手臂之前，他以为Charles在生气，Erik能感觉他的颤抖—然后他意识到他是在正努力试着不笑。

 

.

“我们失陪了，Janice,女士们。”他对那些撇嘴表示不满的女士说，Charles拽着Erik尽快地离开人群，找到标有出口的门，他们站在空荡荡的漆黑走廊里。

 

 

门还没关上Charles就放声大笑，抓着Erik衣领，把脸埋进他的胸膛里。Erik情不自禁地和他一起笑，这一刻显得如此地不真实。

 

 

他们紧紧靠着对方，身体都因为刚才的欢笑有些无力，Erik的手滑到了Charles的屁股上。Charles抬起头看着他，他的眼睛在走廊的微光里十分明亮，他的嘴愉快地扬起弧度，整个表情都在发着光。就像他们曾经在一起了很多年一样自然地，Erik低下头，吻了他。

 

 

他们很长时间保持着不动的状态，嘴唇只是相互触碰，然后Charles突然向他用力，将他压在墙上，打开他的嘴吻着他，疯狂地，不顾一切地。这给Erik带来一阵强烈的冲击，从心一直往下到他的性器，他拉近Charles，舔弄着他的嘴，轻咬他湿润的下唇。

 

 

他试着把手伸到Charles的衬衫下面，但他的马甲是个阻碍，令人失望地使衬衫十分贴合他的身体。被惹恼了一般，Erik抓起他，粗暴地把他推到狭窄走廊的另一面墙上，把他禁锢在那里，用舌和齿侵袭着他的喉咙，手指飞快地解着Charles衣服的纽扣，比他开任何保险箱的速度都要快。

 

 

当他解开衣服露出之下光滑的皮肤时,Charles胸膛和小腹上的肌肉都紧绷着，雀斑在黑暗中依然可见，在前夜看到Charles裸露的身体之后，这幅画面比他脑内最清晰的图像还要美好精致。

 

 

他急切地用手和唇拥有着Charles,手指来来回回抚摸着他后背光滑的皮肤，牙齿轻轻擦过他的锁骨，Charles在他怀中喘息扭动。欣赏是种愉悦，当然触碰和品尝更富乐趣，听Charles被他托起，被他吮吸乳尖时发出的呻吟更是享受。

 

 

Charles美丽地喘着气，在Erik的包围里几乎快要融化，当他的手指穿过Erik的发，当他拽着Erik恳求他的吻时，Erik只能遵从。

 

 

“Erik,”Charles说，名字在亲吻中痴缠，“Erik—Erik等等—”他在Erik的嘴里直接说着这句话，在分开之前Erik再一次忘情地吻他，给他足够的空间来说话、呼吸，但不肯彻底放开他。

 

 

Charles的脸泛着红。他的发型不再完美，他的眼睛在黑暗中几乎成为黑色，但Erik能够在他脸上看出一些忧虑，所以他退后给Charles更多的空间，即使他的身体隔着距离疼得厉害。

 

 

Charles的眼睛找寻着Erik的脸庞，啃咬他的唇，以一种能让Erik很快明白他心之所想的方式，他的内心在担忧一些事。

 

 

“Charles,怎么—”Erik开口，这时Charles突然说，

 

 

“我撒谎了。”Erik愣住了，再往后退了一点，这样在打开的衬衫之下，他的手就只是轻轻放在Charles臀部光裸的肌肤上。Charles的手指仍然抓着Erik的夹克,就像是害怕他会走。他吞咽着，舔了舔唇 ，“根本就没有什么照片。”这是如此地矛盾以至于Erik需要花些时间来想他说的是什么，而当他试着在欲望的迷雾中理出头绪时，Charles继续说，“根本没有你的什么照片，我这么说只是因为你当时是在抢劫我，Erik，真的，我需要一些筹码，但这只是当初，现在—好吧，我不想你觉得你这么做是不得不这么做—”他停顿，表情显露出惊悸。

 

 

“噢上帝，”他说，音量在情绪激动中加大，“我是在敲诈你和我做爱。基本上来说我是在强暴你—”他推了Erik一把，试着让他退后点，试着从Erik的怀抱中挣脱出来，Erik不得不抱住他，不得不抓住他乱动的手腕，不得不把他紧紧压在墙上才能让他停下来听他讲。

 

 

“Charles！”他叫道，Charels终于停了下来看他，他将眼睛瞪大，还有些忧虑。Erik大笑，用前额抵着Charles的肩。

 

 

“你真是可笑，”他说，声音因为Charles衬衫的阻隔有点听不太清。他抬起头，Charles看上去十分困惑，还有些被冒犯，所以他继续讲，“我当时是试着抢劫你，但我看到你全裸着，现在你倒开始担心我被占便宜…”

 

 

Charle看上去仍然有些困惑，手腕在Erik掌下一直乱动,Erik摇摇头，狠狠地吻向他，等着Charles试探性地回吻，然后渴望地，美味而热情地吻着他，然后退后。

 

 

“我他妈才不在乎什么画。我到这来只是为了 _你_ 。”

 

 

Charles对此的回应是如此热情，Erik需要使用所有的自制力才能控制住自己不在走廊里就操他。他想要他大声呻吟，使得那些名流喝昂贵的酒时听到墙外的声音都会脸红。

 

 

相反地，他拉着Charles走过门廊到出口，短暂和他分开去打车，然后把他推进了后座。Charles直接开口说了Worthington的住址，但Erik把手放在他唇上阻止了他，给了司机他从来都是保密的街道和门牌号。Charles挑眉看着他，十分好奇，但Erik只是吻着他，将他压倒在掉皮的后座上，忽略一路上司机让他们把门关上的叫嚷。

 

 

这是长久以来他第一次在自己的床上操别人，床单里他和Charles的味道混在一起简直让他抓狂。Charles将腿环住Erik的腰，把他拉得更近，在Erik嘴里因为每一次冲撞而呻吟着。在不可思议长时间的高潮中释放后，Erik握住Charles的性器撸动，直到他的眼睛渐渐失焦，在Erik手中到达那个点时他的背漂亮地弓着。

 

清理之后他们在干净的床单上亲吻，亲吻着。Charles睡着了，Erik在透过窗的月光下研究着Charles，他就和前夜一样可爱，噢不，是更可爱，因为他头发乱糟糟的，喉咙那块还有Erik唇的印迹，睡着了脸上还是带有笑意。

 

 

看着Charles,Erik想，在Warren Worthington公寓里所有能偷走的物件：宝贵的珠宝，上百万的画作，股票和债券中，他选了最好的那个。

 


End file.
